Golf clubs and golf balls tend to collect dirt and debris during use. The accumulation of grass, dirt, sand and other matter on the surface of a club or ball can adversely affect the manner in which the ball comes into engagement with the face of the club compromising accuracy, spin and distance. Accordingly, it is common place to clean the surface the ball and club face during play to mitigate undesired flight characteristics.
Terry cloth towels have long been a staple cleaning implement of golfers. Typically, the golf towel is hung from a golf bag so as to be freely accessible to the golfer during play. Although Terry cloth golf towels serve as excellent polishing articles, one shortcoming is that they lack sufficient abrasiveness to clear dirt, sand and other particles from the grooves of the golf club face and from other recesses found about the club surface. In an effort to overcome this shortcoming, many golfers carry a separate brush having bristles sufficiently long and course to dislodge the debris from their equipment. The down side is that this is just another article which must be kept on or in the golf bag.
It is also common practice among golfers to wet their golf towel to facilitate and enhance the cleaning of their equipment. Several problems are attendant with this practice. First, the dirty wet towel often soils the golf bag from which it is suspended or the golfer himself when carrying the bag. Second, the wet towel often transfers moisture to the golfers hands and golf glove which ideally should remain dry during play. Third, the towel often dries out before the completion of the round, particularly in arid climates, and often there is no source of clean water to rewet the towel.
Based on the above, there is a need for a golf equipment cleaning apparatus which has surfaces for both polishing and scrubbing equipment simultaneously, has means for retaining moisture and for delivering moisture to the polishing and scrubbing surfaces of the apparatus, and means for shielding the user's hands and golf bag from the moist surfaces of the apparatus. While the prior art teaches various cleaning articles intended to meet some of these needs, no single article meets all of them.